<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫生贺】20200202🚘 by ferrari44444444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511467">【铁虫生贺】20200202🚘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444'>ferrari44444444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇合集 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【铁虫生贺】20200202🚘<br/>Lofter亲亲妮妮太太生快么么哒🎂<br/>梗源：阿匿，水嫩嫩Da金可爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇合集 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564582</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫生贺】20200202🚘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony从没这么心痛过。<br/>
复健时看到Peter上传的各色视频本来兴高采烈，说着说着就忍不住为他哭泣，他就想不顾一切冲过去抱住他的男孩安慰，亲吻他告诉他自己永远不会离开他。可是医生和科研人员以他的身体状况为由，一次又一次阻止了他，甚至只允许他通过手机每天看十分钟。<br/>
这真是种折磨。可是他是谁？他可是拥有私人卫星和全能助理Friday的科技第一人Tony Stark呀！<br/>
终局之战前录下遗嘱的同时，他不忘为Peter铺垫好锦绣前程，把SI最重要的一切都交给了他，交待人照顾他，引领他成长。本以为他会勇敢而坚强，万万没想到他单纯过头的男孩轻易地把Edith交给了那个鱼缸头，并热情高涨地用那双湿润润的圆眼睛望着他，唤他"Mr.Beck"！<br/>
这个场面把Tony气到忘乎所以。<br/>
之前那个鱼缸头问他的男孩你想要什么，而他的男孩掩示地说不知道接着在追问中开始乱讲，他就觉的大事不好。这时候若还能坐得住，他还算男人吗！<br/>
说干就干的Tony拔了输液针头，义愤填膺地唤出试验室里的备用纳米机器人组成Mark85，导航飞向坐标那个虚拟的酒吧。<br/>
Friday向他汇报着现场情况，说他的男孩给自己灌了不少酒，独自去找MJ时，Tony脸都绿了。<br/>
他本想赶去Peter住的酒店，Friday却又汇报他的男孩没有回去，而是坐在街心公园喝闷酒。<br/>
Tony直接飞了过去。<br/>
当他落下摆出单手砸地的帅气造型发出巨响，Peter连头都没回，仍坐在那喝自己的酒。<br/>
Tony气笑了，几步走过去，一把夺过酒瓶。<br/>
“出息了哈？你到年龄了吗？”<br/>
“别管我⋯”Peter把红透的脸埋进双手，颤抖着肩膀，声音却倔强，“走开别理我！”<br/>
昏黄的灯光穿过树冠，星星点点洒在男孩一身黑色战衣上，让他年轻的帅气无声无息地发散开来。<br/>
“我可不记得教过你迁怒。”Tony伸手去拉他起来，却被一把挥开。<br/>
“冒牌货！你知道什么？！”Peter的皮肤被黑色战衣衬得分外白皙，染上红润后像只气球一样随时会涨爆。<br/>
Tony不厚道地笑出声来。<br/>
低沉的笑声刺激了Peter，他抬起哭红的眼睛恨恨地瞪着Mark85，噌地一下跳过来抓住高他半头的坚硬肩膀使劲摇晃。<br/>
“他明明该是穿着47来的！骗子！连假装⋯都不会⋯”伪装的坚强随着话音落下，眼泪像断线的珍珠颗颗坠地，Peter紧紧抱住盔甲大哭不止。<br/>
“Hum⋯停下来！”Tony头疼地去推他，“你搞得我像个欺负小孩的坏蛋一样，别哭了听到没？”<br/>
喝多的男孩委屈地沉浸在自己的世界里，哪管他说了什么？这么久重见熟悉的那人的东西，他想得心疼肝疼一点都不想停止。<br/>
Tony牙疼似的轻嘶，看他一时半会也不像要哭完，护住他的头起飞，吩咐Friday连线自己最近的别墅。<br/>
落地时，Peter迷迷糊糊地半睡半醒着，被解除战甲的Tony拽着战衣跌跌撞撞地进了屋。<br/>
“Boss，Peter⋯”Friday刚说了个名字就被Tony打断。<br/>
“Mute！”<br/>
用不甚清楚的视线望着前面高大的身影，Peter鬼使神差地喊了句："Mr.Beck？"<br/>
这可彻底激怒了Tony。他直接把Peter拖进浴室，按在花洒下撕扯着男孩身上黑色的战衣，“你过得很好嘛！夜-猴-侠？这么快就有新人忘旧人了？”<br/>
Peter瞬间抬起头，雾气缭绕的眼睛瞪圆，难以置信地透过飞溅的水花和耀眼的灯光往上看，挣扎着爬起来捧起男人的脸，嗫嚅着唇说不出话来。<br/>
“怎么？不反驳吗？该死的你敢承认⋯”Tony气急败坏地抓住他半蜕的战衣往下扒，冷不防被炙热的酒气堵住嘴，愣住任男孩辗转啃咬，最后更把舌头伸了进来胡乱翻绞。<br/>
Tony老脸有些挂不住，使劲推Peter，哪知男孩脚下没用力，手上却不放松，带着他向后倒入巨大的按摩浴缸。<br/>
水花四下飞溅，两个人湿了个透透的。Tony推拒着少年想起身，却被一个灵活的翻身压到下面，Peter夹住他双腿抱紧他后脑更加用力地啃噬，死不松手。<br/>
Tony极力挣扎，终于在男孩换气的间隙扒住浴缸坐起来大口呼吸。<br/>
“Tony⋯”Peter跪在他背后，双臂环抱上男人的肩膀，温柔沙哑地在他耳边吐息，“你终于肯入我梦了？”<br/>
经过了五年失去男孩的痛苦时光，Tony自然明白他的感受，不忍地侧首亲吻他滴水的脸颊。<br/>
“原谅我懂得太晚⋯”Peter亲吻着Tony的耳廓，手指灵活地一颗颗解开他的衣扣，在男人愣神的当口，随着右手伸向胸口抚摸揉捻，吻也蔓延到他颈侧，左手更直接摸进宽松的裤腰，抓住充血的要害捋动。<br/>
Tony倒抽一口冷气，剧烈挣扎。<br/>
可是Peter是谁？别说他还没彻底痊愈，就算全盛时期的Tony Stark和Spider-man比起硬件配置，也只有以卵击石可以比喻。他三两下把人转过来，撕开Tony的外包装，欺身而上。<br/>
“Pete？”<br/>
看到Peter挺着发育良好的小兄弟，义无反顾地往自己的大傢伙上坐，Tony呼吸都要停了。<br/>
被心爱的男孩这样对待还能无动于衷，那他就是圣人了。<br/>
他不愿意做什么圣人，但也不想委屈了他的小东西。他哪里舍得他受到一点点伤害？<br/>
当然，如果乖乖听话，他就不是他的小Peter了，他哪次受伤不是他X的自找的？<br/>
即便如此，在他面前受伤也不行，永远不行。<br/>
Tony托住Peter圆润的小翘臀，阻止他不人道地往下坐。<br/>
“Tony？”雾气氤氲的大眼睛单纯又无辜，无意识紧抿着的唇间探出舌尖，像在思考又像发呆。<br/>
“告诉我，kid！”Tony严肃地看着他，气息浮动。“你想做什么？”<br/>
“我⋯”Peter脸上泛起醉人的红晕，“你都到我梦里来了，我们都脱成这样了，你还不知道我想做什么？”<br/>
“为什么？”Tony放下一点心。<br/>
“我爱你，想给你X。”Peter笑得一派天真，“我X你怕你屁股痛，我不想你痛。”<br/>
Tony想翻白眼。果然擅长惹我生气！<br/>
前半句的感动还没结束，后半句话叫Tony又好气又好笑，狠狠拍痛他嫩滑的翘屁股。<br/>
“谢谢你，Mr.Parker，”Tony温柔地靠在Peter耳边吐息，亲了他的脸颊，“那还客气什么，来吧。”<br/>
Peter瞬间红到了脖子根，手足无措。若不是Tony揽着他的腰，他可能biu的一声直接飞天上去了。<br/>
饶是如此，男孩也僵硬地不敢去看Tony的表情，自我打气，卯足了劲把小翘臀打开往下坐。<br/>
水花四溅，巨物被迫歪向一边，Tony看着他的男孩满脸的水滴忍俊不禁。<br/>
Peter莫名其妙地坐了个空，迷茫地看着前方的庞然大物，小半张脸埋在水中，趴在男人腿上咽口水。<br/>
死不放弃是Spider-man的优良品质之一。<br/>
经过观察，Peter拿右手抓着Tony的命根子，自己吸着气慢慢地坐上去。<br/>
看似简单的事情，没想到做起来超难。紧闭的穴口经验全无，男人远超正常尺寸之上的硬挺根本塞不进去(做你的大梦吧🤦🏻♀️)<br/>
试了几次无果，把Tony笑得捂脸兀自颤抖。Peter以为他是疼的，一脸对不起他的内疚，泫然欲泣。<br/>
“对不起，Tony，我太笨了！我⋯”咬着唇对上男人笑盈盈的目光，Peter失神迷失在他眼中的世界。<br/>
“我喜欢你这么笨，kid，”Tony轻触他微张的唇，细细舔舐，“现在放松自己，都交给我。”<br/>
Peter整个羞红了，垂下脸，任男人合拢双臂紧紧箍住他，急切亲吻他的眉眼脸颊耳后和脖颈，逮住小巧的唇含住吸吮轻咬，迫不及待地把久经情场的灵舌伸进男孩嘴里撩拨。<br/>
肌肤相亲的感觉那般美好，男人的手在他后背和大腿间游走，他抱住Tony的脖子努力张大嘴。<br/>
“呃嗯⋯唔唔⋯啊啊⋯”<br/>
白纸一张的Peter被似有似无的力道舔过齿列和牙龈，轻柔地爱抚上颚，吸吮着无措的小舌和唾液，刺激着舌面舌根，他本就触觉敏锐，当即在男人高超的技巧下扭着腰臀爽得直接喷射出来，同时爆出夹杂啜泣的呻吟。<br/>
Tony不知怎么表达内心不断膨胀的充盈爱意，把他捧在掌心都怕被水给溶化了，他恨不得吃了这个可人的小东西。<br/>
刚经历高潮的身体紧绷过后被Tony横抱着逗弄挺立在胸前的一对艳红的小樱桃，男孩战栗着躲闪，其间腹下挺立的小兄弟犹自吐出一股股浊白。<br/>
离开热水没一会儿，Peter打了个哆嗦，酒醒大半。<br/>
“Mmmmr.Stark，我⋯我我我我我还要去夜巡！我得赶紧走了！”<br/>
Peter手忙脚乱地挣扎起来，冷不防被男人咬住左胸凸起辗转吸吮。<br/>
“夜巡？又不是皇后区，你什么时候还要给欧洲夜巡？难道你真想穿那丑爆的东西留下来当什么夜猴侠？”<br/>
成功地把男孩搞得浑身瘫软，Tony慢条斯理地吻着他潮红的身体。<br/>
“我⋯我⋯”Peter嗫嚅着说不出话来。<br/>
他能说自己的酒醒了害怕吗？<br/>
“何况，你不上我了吗？”Tony抱着他站起来，让下腹相贴的姿势暗暗引导Peter双腿盘上他腰际，剑拔弩张的凶器缓慢在男孩股间轻蹭，成功地让怀里人停止乱动。<br/>
低沉磁性的耳语让Peter瞬间血液倒流，他不知道为什么梦变成了现实，仍觉不真实。<br/>
“Boss，冰箱里有沙拉酱。”Friday没头没脑地来了一句。<br/>
“我喜欢沙拉酱。”<br/>
Tony微微一笑，跟着灯光亮起的方向走向厨房。<br/>
Peter不知道为什么竟然隐约察觉将要发生什么，既紧张害怕又羞涩期待，更紧地抱住Tony，把火烫的脸埋进男人颈间。<br/>
“这会儿知道害羞了？还是反悔不愿给我X了？”Peter被放到长条餐桌上，屁股下铺着雪白的桌布和紫色镶金银的桌旗，中间一溜摆着一排精致的花瓶和银质餐具，赤裸裸的男孩大开的双腿间站着高大的男人，他惶惶不安的样子十足一只待宰的羔羊。<br/>
Peter努力收敛起自己的情绪，坚持望向等待他回答的男人，抿抿唇说不出话，只飞快地啄了一下Tony的唇，再次低下头。<br/>
Tony摸了摸他的短发，转身从冰箱里拿来一个黄色的挤酱瓶，拔掉盖子。<br/>
“真想念汉堡的味道。”他说着，捏着瓶子看尖口溢出乳白的膏体，伸出舌头缓缓勾进嘴里，眼睛却时刻不离Peter，更在他看过来时给了他一个wink。<br/>
Peter被他勾魂摄魄的眼神和魅力四射的动作诱惑地动了动小小的喉结，腹下的小兄弟诚实地抬起头。<br/>
Tony被取悦，轻吻了他的眼睑。<br/>
“想吃吗？”他用瓶子尖口划过Peter的锁骨，在起伏的胸脯刻意放慢速度，在那点婷立的嫣红挤上圆圆一团。<br/>
男孩因为冰凉的触感战栗，却没有阻止男人如法在另一边泡制。<br/>
“抱歉，你都站起来了，想必很想吃吧？嗯？”男人笑着用力，一大团乳白膏体覆盖到男孩直矗的蘑菇头上，小Peter主动动了两下。<br/>
为了防止它们流下去，Peter胳膊向后，半个身子靠在餐桌上，Tony捉着他的左脚踝，呈半M形放到餐桌边缘。<br/>
Peter几乎同时把右脚放上，惹得男人看着他羞红的脸和紧闭的眼笑出声来。<br/>
“Pete，我想你睁开眼睛看着我。”Tony注视着男孩干净的腹下部位，伸出拇指轻点粉嫩缩紧的穴口，用他性感的低音诱惑。<br/>
Peter轻轻颤抖着，胸膛剧烈起伏。两点沙拉酱溶出水迹，延着胸口流下。<br/>
“奶水流下来了。”<br/>
Tony凑上去色情地运用灵舌从下往上舔，Peter敏感的左胸乳粒瞬间尖挺，被男人爱不释口地玩弄到红肿涨大，直到他喘息着拉扯他头发才不情不愿地离开，去吻他的腹肌。<br/>
被忽略的右胸虫咬般难耐，Peter抬手去擦，男人没抬头却一把握住他的胳膊。<br/>
“不许动我的宝贝。”他捏着男孩左乳又揉捻了几下，把沙拉酱挤到他后面的穴口上。<br/>
受到异物和低温刺激，穴口自动翕张，Peter情不自禁地呻吟出声。<br/>
“好吧，”男人放开他的胳膊和瓶子，规整地坐到刚拉开的餐椅上，“不许把酱弄掉，你可以开始自摸了。”<br/>
Peter早忍不住痒意，擦掉右胸蔓延的透明液体，拼命去蹭那可怜的泛红的激凸。可没料到一松开就止不住地痒，他咬着下唇羞耻地红着水汪汪的双眼，用双手拇指和食指拉扯按压揉搓艳红的乳突，却在感觉到穴口的沙拉酱溶化时主动䠄脚抬腰，不让它流下来。<br/>
Tony本来靠着椅背的身子不自觉地向Peter靠近，双手垫在脸下干脆趴在餐桌上聚精会神地看起来。<br/>
入目的是放大的龟头上大团的酱慢慢化开，油亮亮的液体顺着柱身缓缓流下，在两丸硬球分流，在双股间留下清晰的印记。<br/>
“Mr.Stark⋯？”<br/>
穴口的沙拉酱明显溶化，可是Tony却只是看着，Peter只好红着脸窘迫地自己用左手扒开小穴，右手把不听话往下滴的液体胡乱塞进去，发出凌乱的喘息声。<br/>
Tony再也控制不住自己，左手拉过Peter织细的脚踝，含进他涨痛的分身吞吐舔吸，右手握住男孩在自己小穴里努力按摩的手指，强势地带他深入浅出。<br/>
Peter咬紧牙根阻止自己哼唧出声，泪雾朦胧的双眼美得惊人。<br/>
Tony把这景致尽收眼底，想着那个什么Beck也凯觎着他的男孩，心里一阵不爽，抓着男孩的手指换了方向，两人四根手指错开，食指直掏前列腺所在的凹陷。<br/>
Peter如遭雷击，颤抖着拼命收回自己的手，摇着屁股使劲后退以躲避惊人的快感。<br/>
正在吃醋的Tony直接动怒，抓住他瘦削有型的胯，把自己早就垂涎三尺的巨物顶进翕张不停的小穴。<br/>
Peter发出一声混着稚嫩的惨叫，抓皱了雪白的桌布战栗，只顶进个冠部的穴口抽搐着疼痛，他蹬着腿逃避，却被男人掰开大腿呈一字打开，亲吻着嘴唇，撩拨口腔内的敏感点安抚，慢慢地顶进，直到他全然放松才大力抽插，密集戳刺前列腺位，让男孩哭喊着再次一泄如注，仍然粘稠的体液溅湿了彼此的身体，屁股下雪白的桌布及紫色的桌旗。<br/>
Tony看他哭红的双眼，无力的腰肢，及身体上淫靡的斑驳精液，怜惜他才第一次，叹口气抱他回浴室清洗后直接送上床，扭头离开时，因被抓住胳膊而回头。<br/>
“已经凌晨一点了，睡吧。”Tony拉开Peter的手，在他头顶用力摸了一把。<br/>
“可是你还没有⋯”<br/>
Peter用清澈的目光望着有些尴尬的Tony，他摇摇头闭上眼睛，心里懊恼。<br/>
我不该把持不住的！就算再想要，也不该真的占有前途光明又美好的你。<br/>
Peter看他还要走，狠狠地把他拉上床，主动脱掉刚穿上的裤子，背对Tony跪趴着翘起臀部。<br/>
“上我，”Peter咬着牙说，“或者等着看别人上我。”<br/>
分开的双腿间犹自红肿的小穴微微颤抖，Tony犹豫着伸出颤抖的手爱怜地抚摸揉按，温柔地凑上去用舌头温柔地舔弄安慰，舌尖刺进内部升腾起致命的快感，让Peter抖得跪不稳，红着脸把头埋进枕头里，泣不成声地说：<br/>
“爱我，Tony⋯我想和你一起射⋯让我感受你，弄痛我，弄死我吧！”<br/>
心爱的男孩都抛弃了自尊，他若再扭扭捏捏的小家子气，自己都该狠狠唾弃自己。<br/>
“只要我在一天，你休要肖想别的男人女人，Peter Parker。”他吮着男孩眼角的泪痕撂话。<br/>
尽根没入时，Tony的心都在颤抖，他亲吻着Peter的肩膀和后背，亲吻命运还给他的幸福源泉，此生再也不想和他分开。<br/>
“竟敢叫我弄死你⋯胆子不小⋯”Tony说着挺腰送胯，毫不意外得到Peter难耐地摇头哭喊。<br/>
什么鱼缸头和小姑娘都等以后再说，他现在只有一个想法：<br/>
X哭这个会惹事的小东西，叫他再也下不了他的床！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>